


Midnight Lust

by Traumatized_Reader



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Characters Are in Fandom, First Time writing Smut, M/M, No Beta, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, We Die Like Men, a guild leader and a member were harmed psychologically in the making of this fic, a request of fellow fudan, an experimentation, can't dirty talk even if my life depended on it, elwiki said so, hella dirty, how to tag yall?, only for my own amusement, very indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatized_Reader/pseuds/Traumatized_Reader
Summary: An explosion of a monster causing Chung to experience a malicious curse, known as Midnight Lust, this cause the victim to experience arousal to the point of hurting. Elsword is there to help or is he?(Tag explains everthing I think? very indulgent based on the talk I have with a member of a guild)





	Midnight Lust

  “Jin, look out!” the red haired knight shouts to the assasin. Immediately after that a monster exploded near the assassin spreading black mist around the party. “Don’t inhale the mist, It might be poisonous.” Vivi, the demonic royalty said. Unfortunately, it was already too late for Jin. He already inhale some of it in an attempt to stabilize himself because the explosions was near him. He isn’t greatly injured but weakened. At that point the city of Elrianode filled with horde of demons. Takumi, the ruler of the void, releasing his forbidden technique enveloping all of them in the darkness. Protecting his allies but annihilating their enemies. “We need to retreat now! We can’t continue or else.” Animani warned, reckless she may be but when push comes to shove she knows on what to do. For now they will retreat and will get their revenge later but not now.

  “I told you I’m okay, I can still fight!” Jin argues back to Sep. In the inn near elrianode the gang gather in Seps room. Thay watch as Jin argues back and forth with Sep. “Are you kidding me! Look at you! You almost got blasted by those damned demons and you say you still okay? Bullshit!” The gang looks at their leader with surprised expression it’s rare to see him to be furious. Seeing that the condition will only get worse, Animani put a stop to their quarrel instantly. “Ok, both of you stop. Nothing will get done if you are arguing. Now get some rest and we’ll discuss this tomorrow.” the Witch of Dimension says to defuse the situation. All of them dispersed to their own respective room ready for some rest and knowing their leader and the stubborn assassin they will make up tomorrow anyway.

  Jin leaves the room quickly still peeved by Sep. The knight only looks at his member with a sigh and forlorn look. Animani cough behind him to get his attention, “Ok... I got some information for you...” She said looking uncomfortable about what she’s gonna said next. “Whatever I said in the next sentence, Please, for the love of god and anything holy. Don’t freak out.” Well, that is such a nice warning to NOT freak out. “It’s about Jin...” Sep tensed at that. “Actually he has been hit by a... a curse so to say.” Sep only closed his eyes and urges Animani to continue. “Right, you are not freaking out. Good.” She takes a deep breath. “this curse will activate at midnight causing extreme pain and the only cure is... to have an intercourse.” The latter sentence ended in a whisper but it was loud enough for Sep. “I already confirmed this with Takumi and Vivi.” She says quietly. Sep only looks at her with a blank looks. He turned around and leaves the room before whispering “I’ll take care of him.” Animani lets out a relieved sigh knowing that Jin will be safe but she also hopes that those two idiots will just admit their feeling already. She goes back to her room but before that she follows Sep quietly to Jin room after making sure that Seps entering Jin’s room, she cast a sound-proofing spell on the room. they are already stressed enough. You better do this right, Sep. She thought to herself and quietly goes back to her room.

  3...2...1... midnight come and the effect of the curse are immediate. Jin’s started to toss and turn, sweats started to pools on his forehead, his blonde hair are tusled around damp and sticky from sweat. His crotch begins to harden with lust. His mouth starts to let loose some littel noise of sigh and moans. Sep watches all of that, he watch but can’t do anything. He wants to wake up the other but he knows from experience that waking up a sleeping assasin are not a good idea. Until Jin open his eyes with great effort, his breath getting ragged. His shirt already wet from sweats. “Sep, help me please...what’s happening... I feel hot all over my body...ah...Ahhh...ahn... Sep, Sep, Sep, help pl-pleahhh-se ahhnn...” all of his speech becoming jumbled mess. “J-jin, l-listen to me you are under a curse. Please i don’t think I can hold much longer. I don’t want that happens tonight as me taking advantage of you.” All of that display of eroticism makes his body hot and his pants tighten so much. His cock is hard as rock. He really, really want to just dive in to the bed and ravage his, yes his, crush. But he can’t do that. All of this happening is because of the curse.

  “It’s not force if the other party is willing.” With that Jin pulls Sep and flip him to the bed. Ripping open his leader shirt, all of that glorious muscle with deep definition from the fight, the training and everything is on full display. Jin slides his nimble hands to Sep face admiring his tough jaw, his fierce eyes clouded with lust, his mouth. _Oh his delicious mouth looks so damn delicious_. Thought Jin as his hair is being pulled and smashed both of their lips into each other. The kiss from sloppy turn into ferocious kiss both of them are battling to show their dominance, but Sep immediately takes over he plunges his tongue playing with the other tongue, trading saliva, and exchanging deeper feelings not from the curse. The kiss was soulful as it was lustful. Jin and Sep grinds their crotch rubbing their clothed cock together, the friction sends spine tingling shiver.

  Jin only smiled at his leader eagerness. He slides down, kissing his pectoral, biting Sep’s nipples. Reducing Sep into moaning mess. Jin loves that sound he wants to hear more. He slides down further to Sep’s pants pulling it down and the hardening member spring out. It was thick and hard and looks sexy as fuck. Jin just stared at it in wonder and his ass tingle in the thought of shoving this thick rod in him. Sure, he has play with toys before but this is thousand times different. “Heh, like what you see.” Sep smirks at the wonder that appear on Jin’s face. “Mhhmm... Indeed I do.” He blows to the cock in front of him and Sep’s moan was worth it “F-Fuck, stop teasing me.” Jin just lick the head and Sep throws his head back to the bed. Wasting no time Jin just licked Sep’s cock like it was the most finest delicacy in the whole world.

  The moan and groan in the room enough to make anyone who hears it blush. Jin’s continue to lick but Seps had enough he grabs Jin’s hair and push him to his cock “Suck it, bitch.” Gosh, the name calling totally turns Jin on more than anything. Jin starts to adjust as Sep’s fuck his mouth until his face is shoved completely to the base of Sep’s cock. His chin touch Sep’s low hanging balls. It was a major turn on to be completely used like this. He swallow and swallow the cum that flowing but it looks like it was never ending. “Good, swallow it. If the people of Hamel knows that their prince is a major slut, what will happen eh?” Sep’s tone is dark and low. It sends shiver to Jin. “Ahhh... please, Sep, fuck me right now” while sucking the wondrous rod called Sep’s cock. He has fingered himself until it was wet down there. He turns to his stomach and kneel with his head on the headboard and presents his ass to Sep like a bitch in heat. He just want Sep’s cock right here, right now.

  Sep’s line his cock to that inviting ass and push gently halfway then with a mighty thrust he goes down to the hilt filling that hot tight heat completely. Both of them feels like that the heaven is here and ready to take them away. Jin open his mouth in a wordless scream pain and pleasure mix together. Sep’s just stay there with all of his might to not thrust and wait for the other to adjust to his length. Jin’s hand wandered to Sep’s abs and squeeze them telling Sep that he is ready. “Please, Sep do me harder. Wreck me...” and with that Sep thrust with vigor. Sometimes slow with long strokes then abrutly change to fast pace or a mix of both. All of that makes Jin crazy he can’t remember how to breathe. Sep continue to fucks Jin silly. The rooms fills with moans, groans, bed creaking, wall banging, the stench of sweats and sexuality fills the room making the ancient ritual of men more potent. “Sep, Sep, I’m c-c-close..ahh...ahh” Jin mumbles loud enough to be heard before drowned in a sea of moans.

  The bed sheet hardly resemble a sheet anymore as it was grabbed very roughly as Jin holds for dear life. “M-m-me too J-j-jin... I’m gonna...” Jin screamed Sep’s name loudly as he felt the hot burst inside him. Sep feels like his whole body are burning. His vision gone white with pleasure. After a while their breath subsiides but the heat between them are still not gone. Sep feels his cock is hardening inside that velvety channel again. Jin definitely feels that. He just moans deeply at the full feeling inside his body. “R-rouAh-nd t-t-two?” his words barely coherent as Sep thrust his hips again. This time Jin is perched on the table on his back while Sep pounds without care. The room once again fills with moans and groans from both of them. They keep at it until 5 in the morning. Staining every surface of the room by their desire. The air was thick with arousal and lust. “Jin, Jin, Jin, L-l-l-lovee youu...” Slurred Sep as his seeds filled Jin again.”Ahh...ahh...oh..ahn... m-me t-toooAhhh...” Jin screamed so loud as the final spurt filled his ass. Both of them collapsed on top of each other, Jin looks back to Sep with a hazy smiles and kissed him gently before falling asleep.

  Two people outside the room only smiles gently at each other as the malicious magic that permeates from the room rapidly decreasing before gone completely. Animani and Takumi went to check the curse only to find that it had dissapeared. Then both of them goes downstairs to let the other two in the room to rest a little longer. Another relatively peaceful days start again.

**Author's Note:**

> whooo.... thx for reading yall, this fic is a request fic from a guild member (a fellow fudan) TakumiDev, If you are reading this... well here you go, a fic that i make at 1 in the morning. Once again thx for reading this very experimental writing.


End file.
